Cold As Hell
by X.Mr.Killjoy.X
Summary: this is my story based off of the coolest Zdoom WAD i've ever played!anyways please review and rate..stuff like that..thanks rated M for language


This is my BRAND NEW fan fiction

So enjoy!!

(Oh and PLZ review)

Title: "cold as hell"

Chapter 1: 'they gave US hell!'

The year is 1945

Dec, 15

The bitter cold air was harsh and unforgiving; I was being transported to my new post at the STR-46 research station. The plane began to rumble and shake violently I thought we were going through some turbulence. But who knows what It was... pilot:' hang on. We're having a little trouble. Nothing to worry about though. Just hang on the rail in the ceiling'.

I nodded softly and sat down and held onto that rail, like if my life depended on it. Pilot: 'shit!! We're hit!! We're going down!!!' he cried out I saw that we were going into an angled dive towards the ground. 'Oh shit! He's right!!' I called out and held on to that railing and everything else that was welded or bolted down.

When we hit the ground, the wreckage had smashed and crushed the pilots into guts and bones, I went flying and the co-pilots chair had stopped me from getting killed but I still hit myself against it, my view was blurry and dazed. I shook my head and my vision went back to normal, I turned and ran out the broken door, seeing as the plane caught fire now I panted and kept running until I got to a snowy hill.

I saw that we made it to the base, but no one was walking around outside or anything. I found a pistol lying in the snow and picked it up; it had a fresh clip loaded into it. And it was ready to be fired; I made my way to a small grey door and pressed the button to open it. It slowly opened but with a small delay. I stepped in slowly and looked around; no one was in the lobby so I ventured in further.

In the next room, I could hear static it was either from a radio or a TV, I slowly peeked around the corner and into the room, no one was there but the TV was still on. I quickly turned around when I heard a cracking and sloshing noise. It came from the bathroom, either something bad was happening. Or someone's having difficulty taking a shit so I stepped up to the door and opened it slowly.

I looked around and no one was in there, I could hear gross noises and eating. I walked further into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror 'where the hell is everyone? Is there nothing left in the godamned base? I heard a growling noise and saw that a stall door was opening slowly. I turned around and opened fire on it something fell out dead right in front of me too.

'WHAT IN GOD'S GREEN EARTH IS THAT?!' I cried out looking at the horrible creature. It had hard brown skin and spikes sticking out of its body. I placed my foot on its chest and shot one more round into its brain to make sure it was dead, I looked in the stall and there inside it lay a dead marine. His guts have been torn out and eaten, a shotgun rested next to him.

I picked it up and loaded it with the shells I found in a box on the other side of him, what made matters worse is that I heard more growling outside of the bathroom door. I ran over to it and opened it slowly, there were like 5 or 6 more of them waiting for me. They all looked at me for a moment, then started growling, one came straight at me I smacked it in the face with the Butt of the shotgun and shot it, blowing a good sized hole in its chest.

I gritted my teeth and fought off the rest of them until they were all eliminated. I found the exit and opened it forcefully, seeing as it was stuck at first. But this time it was WAY WAY WAY worse, the base was being overrun with these freakish killing machines, I figured the best thing to do is find some way out of here and go to central transit.

I looked around and saw an abandoned jeep 'yes! A jeep!' I said joyfully and ran for it. Doing this I caught one of the freaks eye and it roared, telling the others I was making a run for it 'shit! Shit!!' I ran faster than I ever have before. I made it and wiped off the snow and read that it had as full tank of gas. 'Yes! Now I can get the fuck out of here!!' the freaks drew closer to me, I grabbed one of the extra gas cans and heard sloshing, and it was a full tank too.

I threw it as hard as I could and it landed in the middle of them, I took out my pistol and aimed for it, having it in my sights now I fired off a few more rounds. Then successfully hit the can, blowing it up and killing about 10 or 14 of them, I got in the divers seat and tried to start it. The creatures drew closer and closer to me _vrooooooommmm!! _The engine cried out, I put it in gear and punched down on the gas.

The little jeep was pretty fast too, I ran over a few of the freaks as I headed down the road to central transit. I looked around to see if they were running after me 'ahh! Holy shit!!' one of them had jumped on when it had the chance, it roared and clawed at my head, I ducked down and it moved right up next to me. It grabbed my leg and I began to lose control of the jeep.

'Get off of me! You ugly bastard!!' I cried out and kicked it right in the face, I was going really fast. So when it fell off, it fell right under the jeep and got run over, I sat right side up and looked on the roadway 'OH SHIT!!' I saw that more were blocking the entrance to central transit. I swerved to avoid them and when I turned I crashed through the fence that surrounded the building. I crashed straight through the wall in the eastern sector of the base.

After the smoke and dust had cleared, I tried to move but I couldn't my leg was stuck and I couldn't feel it too. The creatures heard all this noise and began to bash on the metal door in the room I crashed into. I just hoped that I could get free before they got in, I can only pray that I can survive….

END

(for now)

(I hope you liked it! please comment on it)


End file.
